the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Free Patruydan Movement
The Free Patruydan Movement, also known as the Free Patruydan Army, was a guerilla faction that fought against the government loyalists and the Royal Patruydan Land Forces during the Patruydanian Civil War. History The Free Patruydan Movement was founded in 1996, following a coup against King of Patruydan, Achyuta Gartaula that saw Gartaula and his whole family executed and Chandan Badal taking the throne for himself. After overthrowing the perceived tyrant King Gartaula, Badal went mad, killed the hier to the throne and took the throne himself, angering many of his former comrades. In retaliation, thousands of soldiers in the Royal Patruydanian Land Forces deserted and formed the Free Patruydanian Movement. Structure Patruydanian nationals Gopal Khamavant and Lakshmi Jadhav currently lead the Free Patruydan Movement. Under Gopal and Lakshmi are several field commanders that coordinate sabotage missions against the government loyalist forces. Gopal's brother Dayananda Hegadi is one of their field commanders. Weapons and equipment The FPM initially used equipment captured from various deserted Patruydanian military outposts but as time went on their arsenal grew to include foreign weapons. By 2019, countries like the United States, Russia, China, Japan, and the European Union became some of the FPM's biggest suppliers. Sidearms H&K P30.png|P30 FN FNX-45.jpg|FN FNX-45 CZ-75 B.png|CZ-75B CZ P-10C.png|CZ P-10C CZ AccuShadow 2.png|CZ AccuShadow 2 CZ 75 SP-01 Phantom.png|CZ-75 P-01 Phantom Makarov PM.png|Makarov PM Colt M45A1.jpg|Colt M45A1 Colt SIngle Action Army.png|Colt Single Action Army Smith & Wesson Model 49.png|Smith & Wesson Model 49 Colt M1911.png|Colt M1911 Walther P99.jpg|Walther P99 Mauser C96.png|Mauser C96 50-Caliber Desert Eagle.png|Desert Eagle SIG-Sauer P320.jpg|Sig Sauer P320 Sig P320 M17.png|Sig Sauer P320 M17 Makarov PB.png|Makarov PB H&K VP9SK.png|H&K VP9SK Submachine guns M1A1 Thompson.jpg|M1A1 Thompson M1928A1 Thompson.jpg|M1928A1 Thompson MP5K.png|MP5K H&K MP5.png|MP5 Custom MP7A1.png|MP7A1 PP-19 Bizon-2.png M3 Grease Gun.jpg|M3 Grease Gun Smith & Wesson 76 SMG.jpg|S&W 76 Beretta M12.jpg|Beretta A-2000 UMP-45.png|UMP-45 SIG MPX.jpg|Sig Sauer MPX MP40.png|MP-40 H&K UMP-45.png|UMP-45 Assault rifles AK-47.png|AK-47 M4A1.png|Colt M4A1 HK416 Laser Sight.png|HK416 AAC Honey Badger.png|AAC Honey Badger Colt M16A4.png|M16A3 Kalashnikov AK-12.png|AK-12 SCAR-H.png|SCAR-H Barrett M468 rifle.JPG|Barrett M468 Tactical AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u SC-2010.png|SC-2010 CZ-805.png|CZ-805 Kalashnikov AK-74M.png|AK-74M M1A SOCOM 16 - 7.62x51mm NATO.png|M1A SOCOM 16 Galil ACE 53 - 7.62x51mm.png|Gail ACE-53 Colt M16A1.jpg|Colt M16 G36C.png|H&K G36C H&K G36K.png|H&K G36K M1A1 Carbine.png|M1A1 Carbine Mini-14.png|Mini-14 Sniper rifles Launchers 9K333 Verba.png|9K33 Verba Carl Gustaf M4.png|Carl Gustaf M4 Recoiless Rifle Dragunov.png|Dragunov Remington R25.jpg|Remington R25 Remington Model 700 BDL.jpg|R700 BDL Remington M40A5.png|M40A5 M40 Sniper Rifle.jpg|M40 SRS.png|Desert Tech SRS Desert Tech HTI.jpg|Desert Tech HTI Black Barrett MRAD.jpg|Barrett MRAD Steyr Scout Elite.png|Steyr Scout Elite CZ 750.png|CZ-750 557 Urban Counter-Sniper.png|CZ-557 Urban Counter-Sniper M24 SWS.png|M24 Quotes *''"For Patruydan!"'' *"I'm gonna tear your heart out!" *''"Death to King Badal!"'' *''"'If I die, I'm taking some of them with me."'' *''"'My life for my country."'' *"I really need some new equipment." *''"'How can I tell my family what I've seen and done?"'' *''"Don't let them hear you breathe / see you bleed."'' *''"Scream so I know what you sound like in hell!"'' *''"Fire! Fire!"'' *''"The fire's out of control!"'' *''"Look out! Eagle!"'' *''"Eagle! Watch out for the talons!"'' *''"Moving Out!"'' *''"Grenade!"'' *''"Grenade, watch out!"'' *''"Watch out, Watch out!"'' *''"Enemy Spotted!"'' *''"Watch out, honey badger!" (When being attacked by honey badgers)'' *''"Watch out, crazy dholes!"'' *''"I'll flay you alive!"'' Category:Factions